OneShot Nuestra propia hija
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Alice y Jasper desean llenar un espacio En Su Vida ... ¿Quien Sera Capaz de llenarlo ?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Ashley quien es un pequeño personaje inventado por mi y la trama también es mía =D**

**SUMMARY**: Alice y Jasper desean llenar un espacio es us vida...¿quien será capaz de llenarlo?

* * *

**POV ALICE **

Estaba recostada en nuestra habitación cobijada con los brazos de Jasper viendo hacia el bello atardecer que se aproximaba, estaba totalmente relajada cuando vino a mí una visión...

"Bella cazando junto con Nessie un momento de madre e hija ya que mi hermano les había dado un poco de privacidad y Jacob estaba en la Push por asuntos de lobos..."te quiero mami" le dijo mi sobrina a mi hermana tocando su mejilla y transmitiéndole pensamientos de ellas dos juntas "recuerda hija más que a mi propia vida" le respondió ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas...bueno en sentido figurado ya que Nessie era muy frágil a comparación de uno de nosotros, ver esta tierna escena llevó a mi mente hacia otro lado...

Nunca me había imaginado a mí en el papel de una madre, nunca me creí lo suficientemente preparada y me gustaba la vida que había llevado con Jasper todos estos años sin ninguna responsabilidad, pero últimamente el tema "HIJOS" era muy popular entre las mujeres Cullen, primero Esme quien técnicamente nos amaba como si fuésemos sus propios hijos, seguida de Bella mi hermana favorita quien había dado a luz a Nessie siendo la segunda madre en la familia dando como resultado el instinto maternal de Rosalie ,viviendo su maternidad a través de Bella.

A mí me fascinaba ser la tía de Renesmee, llenarla de regalos y ropa pero no podía llamarla "hija" ni ella me llamaría "mamá" nunca podría sentir que era mía, y a pesar de que nunca me reprochaba el ser vampira al igual que lo hacía Rosalie no ignoraba que nunca podría tener un hijo o hija que tuviera mi sangre y eso me ponía nostálgica.

Más que eso, me dolía no poder formar una familia propia con mi Jasper, sabía que todos pensaban que el era distante pero Jasper es así sin en cambio si lo conocieran más sabrían que el de lo más dulce y lindo lo que hacía de el un prototipo de un padre modelo, el tema nunca lo había tocado con él pero no pude resistir preguntar.

-Jasper, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dije nerviosa de su respuesta ya que por primera vez no usaría mi don para descubrir su respuesta.

-Claro mi pequeña-dijo lleno de dulzura eso me derretía lo que me complicó aún más la pregunta principal.

-¿Te has preguntado como sería tener hijos propios?-pregunté cerrando los ojos y cruzando los dedos.

-Alguna vez cruzó eso por mi mente pero nunca creí que tú hubieras pensado lo mismo-dijo con un tono de confusión en la voz.

-Es que Nessie ha traído mucha felicidad a esta familia pero todo esto me ha hecho pensar en un pequeño niño o una pequeña niña corriendo en el bosque al lado de Nessie, eso...me llena de ilusión-le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Alice, me encantaría criar a un pequeño humano a tu lado, se que será difícil convivir con alguien que sea 100% humano o humana debido a que todavía me cuesta trabajo controlar mi sed...- OH no! Jasper tenía razón, el olor a sangre lo tentaría y sería peligroso para el nuevo bebé.

-Es verdad, perdón fui una tonta ¿como pude pensar en adoptar un bebé!-empecé a decir alterada pues me sentía un poco decepcionada ante los obstáculos de todo esto, pero Jasper me tranquilizó y lo que me dijo nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

-Alice, nunca dije que no, escucha cuando paso lo de Bella el año pasado yo... me sentí muy culpable y aún más después de todo lo que pasó con Edward, fue hasta entonces que descubrí que no le podría hacer daño a la gente que quiero, y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a una pequeñina que nos llame "papás" y que la disfrutemos como a nadie-me terminó de explicar Jasper.

-Ay! Estoy tan feliz! pero.. espera dijiste "pequeña"?-pregunté confusa pues yo creí que el hubiera preferido un niño.

- Si Alice dije pequeña pero sea niño o niña lo querremos como a nadie y yo no le haré daño sin en cambio nada me haría más feliz que tener a una pequeña Alice tratando de vestirme cada 5 minutos al igual que tu-dijo besándome apasionadamente pero a la vez muy dulce.

-Wow! ay Jasper! estoy muy feliz! no lo puedo creer! se lo tenemos que decir a la familia! vamos! vamos!-dije realmente emocionada! No lo podía creer una niña! abrasé a Jasper con todas mis fuerzas de verdad que nunca lo había pensado pero esto de ser mamá me llenaba de emoción e ilusión! no podía esperar a decirle a todos!

Bajamos las escaleras en menos de un segundo, todos estaban en la sala, Rosalie y Emmett viendo un partido de fútbol, Esme y Carlisle sentados en el porche de la casa, solo faltaban Edward, Bella y Nessie pero yo no quería esperar más por suerte al echar un vistazo al futuro sabía que pronto vendrían...

-Tía! Dijo gritando Nessie al entrar a la casa saltando a mis brazos, yo no pude evitar pensar en la nueva noticia y Edward sonrió ampliamente adivinando mis pensamientos yo solo asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Alice, ¿que noticia nos tienes que dar?-preguntó Edward sabiendo que todos se llenarían de curiosidad y efectivamente todos se acercaron con los ojos llenos de emoción!

-Diles tu Jasper-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca

-Hermanita, ¿te comieron la lengua?-dijo Emmett burlón, yo solo le enseñe la lengua como niña pequeña.

Bella le soltó un golpe en el hombro, yo sólo moví los labios agradeciéndole a mi hermana ella asintió.

-Bella! ouch! no se vale aún eres más fuerte-dijo Emmett sobándose el brazo teatralmente.

-Alice, Jasper ¿que es lo que tienen que decirnos?-preguntó Esme.

-Alice y yo hemos decidido adoptar una niña-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa perfecta.

**POV JASPER **

Alice y yo íbamos a tener una hija!, eso me emocionaba demasiado y los demás lo notaron ya que sin querer les había contagiado mi alegría.

-Alice! Eso es... como decirlo mmm perfecto! magnifico!-dijo Rosalie abrazando a mi esposa.

-Hermano! felicidades! pero ya nos hace falta un niño en la familia, genial! más mujeres-dijo Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Alice lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos y Nessie lo miro confusa.

-Emmett! eso es descortés-lo regaño Esme

-Jasper, me alegro de esta noticia pero tú sabes que esa bebé será humana y su sangre podría causar complicaciones-dijo Carlisle tan sereno como siempre.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Edward leyó mis pensamientos y respondió en mi lugar...

-Carlisle, Jasper ha comprendido esa parte y se que lo hará bien, le bebé será su hija y él hará lo que sea para que ella y Alice sean felices-explicó mi hermano.

-Gracias-pensé sabiendo que el me escucharía.

-Yo también se que lo harás bien Jasper y...Alice hermanita! estoy muy contenta! ella y Renesmee crecerán juntas!-dijo Bella dándole un fuerte abrazo a Alice.

-Si! una prima!-dijo Nessie aún en brazos de Alice aplaudiendo feliz casi tanto como yo.

-Pero será mortal, crecerá, será adulta y luego...morirá-dijo Carlisle, me dolió la verdad de sus palabras pero tenía razón, pude sentir la preocupación de Alice.

Por suerte pensé una solución y la dije rápidamente...

-He pensado en eso y si es que Alice está de acuerdo esperaremos a que ella crezca a una edad en la que los Vulturis no interfieran para revelarle lo que somos y dejar que ella decida si quiere ser transformada o no-dije esperando que lo que había dicho sonara convincente.

-Esa es una buena idea, me parece que sería lo mejor-dijo Alice y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Cuando irán por ella?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Pues iremos mañana para comenzar los trámites y esperamos que con una poca de influencia Cullen nos la den pasado mañana-dijo Alice mostrando sus dientes tan blancos como perlas y relucientes como el arcoiris.

-Mmmm es poco tiempo-dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

-Poco tiempo ¿para que?-preguntó Esme

-Para hacerle un cuarto a la bebé, pero confio en que Bella y Esme ayudarán-dijo Rosalie.

-Claro! me encantaría ¿y tu Bella?-preguntó Esme mirando a Bella con una cara muy dulce.

-Saben que no soy buena decorando pero ayudaré en lo que sea-respondió Bella.

-¿Y como la llamarán?-preguntó Nessie.

-Bueno yo la quiero llamar Ashley ¿y tu Jasper que opinas?-me preguntó Alice y en realidad el nombre me agrado.

-Ashley es perfecto así como tú-dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Perfecto! primero Bella y Edward y ahora ustedes tan melosos-bromeó Emmett

-Pero tu no te quedas atrás verdad?-lo retó Edward soltando una carcajada.

Después de eso planeamos la institución para solicitar la adopción, lo cual fué muy fácil ya que Alice veía el camino más sencillo para facilitar todos los trámites.

Por la mañana Alice y yo fuimos al centro de adopción, hablamos con la administradora y yo influí un poco en su decisión, ella pronto nos hizo pasar al cuarto de bebés, Alice y yo recorrimos un cada fila de cuneros cuando Alice se detuvo frente a una hermosa bebé con mejillas y párpados rosados ella se veía tan frágil...

-Jasper, ella es!-dijo Alice con un gran brillo en los ojos...

**POV ALICE**

Cada bebé era hermoso pero al ver a esta pequeña sentí una conexión especial y supe que ella era la indicada, se lo dije al Jasper y el pudo sentir lo mismo que yo, de inmediato informamos a la encargada, llenamos el papeleo y gracias a Jasper y a la buena reputación de la familia Cullen nos entregaron ese mismo día a Ashley a... Ashley Cullen.

Subimos al Porshe amarillo que Edward me había regalado por cuidar de Bella, yo llevaba a Ashley en brazos mientras dormía y sonreía en sueños, Jasper conducía con una mano y con la otra tomaba la mía.

Ashley era tan frágil, nunca habíamos tenido a una bebé humana tan cerca, Nessie no era tan frágil si un humano adulto era frágil ahora lo era más una pequeña personita, pero yo sería la más delicada de las plumas con tal de no dañarla en lo más mínimo.

Llegamos a la casa y todos nos recibieron con abrazos y besos, Ashley se despertó confusa y comenzó a llorar.

-Shhh tranquila hija, te cuidaré como a nadie-dijo Jasper, lo cual me sorprendió pues no creí que llegará a sentir esto de la paternidad y maternidad como yo.

Al instante Ashley se relajó pues Jasper usó su don en ella.

-¿Que hermosa es!-dijeron Esme, Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

-Es muy suave! será muy difícil retarla a pelear-dijo Emmett, esta vez ignoré su comentario por que no podía quitar la vista de Ashley quien me miraba y sonreía.

-Alice, ella tiene muy buenos sentimientos-dijo Edward acercándose a mi hija.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunté

-Ella es pequeña pero muy especial sus pensamientos son muy coherentes para su edad-explicó mi hermano.

-¿A que te refieres con especial?-volví a preguntar aún más confundía de antes.

-Ella piensa que eres muy hermosa y le gusta oír tu voz y la de Jasper-dijo Edward

-¿En serio te gusta mi voz?-le dije sabiendo que ella me entendería

Ella se rió y todos sonreímos ante aquél bello sonido, y Nessie se aproximó curiosa pero precavida.

-Tía Alice, ¿puedo acercarme?-preguntó mi sobrina a lo lejos.

-Claro Nessie, ven ella es tu prima-dije muy segura de que Nessie comprendería la fragilidad de mi pequeña.

Ella se acercó cautelosa, la miró fijamente y Ashley le sonrió mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos que no había notado antes, después de eso Rosalie me mostró el cuarto de mi hija, era hermoso...

Recosté a mi hija en su nueva habitación, Jasper se encontraba a mi lado en menos de un parpadeo y nos rodeó a las dos muy suavemente,  
nos miramos y nos besamos fugazmente...

-¿Y si no decide ser transformada?-preguntó Jasper con temor en la voz.

-Jasper, se que lo hará pero si no fuera así respetaremos su decisión, por ahora disfrutemos de ella y seremos los padres más felices del mundo, ella será nuestra propia hija-dije con un suspiro.

-Nuestra propia hija para siempre-concluyó mi amado.

Y nos quedamos observando a Ashley, verla dormir, y tanto Jasper como yo sabíamos que los tres seriamos muy felices por siempre.

* * *

_**Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado este oneshot y les pueda inspirar un review =D Me encanta Alice! siempre es tan...POSITIVA Y FELIZ jajajaja en fin, gracias por leer =D atte YoceCullen**_


End file.
